twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Music of the Theatrical version
General info on the music of the Wicker Man can be found here. These notes follow the music of the Theatrical version. Italics are used for instrumental music and info about the song/tune. Giovanni thought the sound levels were way off in this version. - Cinefantastique, Vol 6, #3 (1977) Plane takes off Uilleann pipes play one verse of The Highland Widow's Lament. The Highland Widows Lament Oh I am come to the low Countrie, Ochon, Ochon, Ochrie! Without a penny in my purse, To buy a meal to me. One time I had a hundred sheep, Ochon, Ochon, Ochrie!, Skipping o'er your narrow creek, And growing wool for me. It then turns into Paul Giovanni singing... Corn Rigs and Barley Rigs (As Howie sees the orchards flying over Summerisle.) It was upon a Llamas night when corn rigs are bonny beneath the moon's unclouded light I held awhile to Annie the time went by with careless heed til 'tween the late and early, with small persuasion she agreed to see me through the barley Corn rigs and barley rigs, And corn rigs are bonny, I'll not forget that happy night among the rigs with Annie (Chorus repeated after Howie lands.) Corn rigs and barley rigs And corn rigs are bonny I'll not forget that happy night among the rigs with Annie (As Howie walks away from the group of men with the harbor master.) The sky was blue, the wind was still the moon was shining clearly I set her down with right good will among the rigs of barley I ken't her heart was a' my ain; I loved her most sincerely I kissed her o'er and o'er again among the rigs of barley The Landlord's Daughter (We hear a few concertina notes outside the pub as Howie comes in the first time.) (I''nside the pub) THE LANDLORD'S DAUGHTER Much has been said of the strumpets of yore Of wenches and bawdy house queens by the score But I sing of a baggage that we all adore, The Landlord's Daughter You'll never love another Although she's not the kind of girl to take home to your mother Her ale it is lively and strong to the taste It is brewed with discretion, never with haste You can have all you like if you swear not to waste The Landlord's Daughter And when her name is mentioned The parts of every gentleman Do stand up at attention Oh, nothing can delight so As does the part that lies between Her left toe And her right toe ''The instrumental break is ended by Howie's banging on the bar. ''Incidental notes on guitar of Corn Rigs as the picture is passed around'' ''then a few fiddle pizzicato notes of The Landlord's Daughter'' ''Flute music as Howie wanders the green and sees orgy (Gently Johnny instrumental) Willow's song Heigh ho. Who is there? No one but me, my dear. Please come say, How do? The things I'll give to you. A stroke as gentle as a feather. Heigh ho. I am here. Am I not young and fair? Please come say, How do? The things I'll show to you. Would you have a wond'rous sight ummm The midday sun at midnight? Fair maid, white and red, Comb you smooth and stroke your head, umm ''solfegio/vocalise? Maypole song In the woods there grew a tree and a fine fine tree was he and on that tree there was a limb and on that limb there was a branch and on that branch there was a nest and in that nest there was an egg and in that egg there was a bird and from that bird a feather came and of that feather was a bed and on that bed there was a girl and on that girl there was a man and on that man there was a seed and on that seed there was a boy and from that boy there was a man and for that man there was a grave and from that grave there grew a tree In the Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle wood and on that bed there was a girl, Summerisle and on that girl there was a man, Summerisle and from that man there was a seed, Summerisle and from that seed there was a boy, Summerisle and from that boy there was a man, Summerisle and for that man there was a grave, Summerisle and from that grave there grew a tree In the Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle wood and on that tree there was a limb, Summerisle and on that limb there was a branch, Summerisle and on that branch there was a nest, Summerisle and in that nest there was an egg, Summerisle and in that egg there was a bird, Summerisle and from that bird a feather came and of that feather was a bed In the Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle, Summerisle wood Practically inaudible (and on that bed there was a girl and on that girl there was a man and on that man there was a seed and on that seed there was a boy and from that boy there was a man and for that man there was a grave and from that grave there grew a tree) ''Beetle'' Beetle goes round and round incidental music very similar to the Fire Dance music. ''Incidental music as Howie walks the graveyard'' Descending notes on (Nordic lyre?) and brass, gets a little more orchestrated. Same theme as Annointing with Sleep Close and Fast at the end. A few notes from Nordic harp to bridge Howie leaving May Morrison's and arriving at the registrar's (librarian's) office. Corn rigs and barley rigs S''ung by Giovanni as Howie rides the carriage to Summerisle's castle. '' Corn rigs and barley rigs And corn rigs are bonny I'll not forget that happy night among the rigs with Annie The Fire Dance Lyrics from http://www.priestessblog.com/?p=44) Take the flame inside you Burn and burn below Fire seed and fire feed And make the baby grow Take the flame inside you Burn and burn belay Fire seed and fire feed And make the baby stay Take the flame inside you Burn and burn belong Fire seed and fire feed And make the baby strong Take the flame inside you Burn and burn belie Fire seed and fire feed To make the baby cry Take the flame inside you Burn and burn begin Fire seed and fire feed And make the baby King ''The clock chimes in Summerisle's castle'' What is this theme? It is the same theme the Firesign Theater uses in one of their skits as a musical theme for an ice cream van. I suspect it is a popular British theme. It’s only 4 notes. Fire dance music heard from outside Summerisle plays a few notes of the fire dance on piano. This is actually played by Gary Carpenter. ''Sharp note (Nordic lyre?) as Howie discovers the hare the in grave. Tinker of Rye Sung by Lord Summerisle and Miss Rose A maiden did this tinker meet and to him boldly say Oh sure my kettle hath much need, if you will pass my way. She took the tinker by the hand and led him to her door. Says she, my kettle I will show and you can clout it sure. Chorus For patching and plugging is his delight ''(interrupted by Howie as he throws the hare next to Miss Rose) Continuation as Howie leaves. Summmerisle sings this verse. Fair maid says he, your kettle's cracked, The cause is plainly told. There hath so many nails been drove, Mine own could not take hold.x` 2 sharp notes (nordic lyre?) as Howie goes in photographer's shop ''The children chanting "We carry death out of the village" (For more info see the Golden Bough!) Background music as Howie reads about May Day. Mirie It Is ''Strings struck and up and down scales as Howie tries to start his plane ending in strings struck altogether Nordic lyre? ''Following the hobby 1 - Fiddle and flutes (by Giovanni) 2 - Once inside courtyard familiar sword dance tune on fiddle (Ten Penny Bit - traditional) 3 - musical chaos before Summerisle's speech. Search music (instrumental medley) ''(Note that this ends up edited VERY differently in various versions and on CD.) 1- 1st theme on the fiddle w/ gtr and organ (Giovanni) 2- Baa Baa Black Sheep 3- Drowsy Maggie on fiddle and discordant recorder - short (pause after girl falls out of closet) 4- Drowsy Maggie again 5- Robertson’s Rant 6- Drowsy Maggie (pause as Howie inspects the undertaker's shop) 7- 1st theme again ''Hand of Glory'' Descending notes and wavering strings/winds? Ends with shrill flute. ''Procession (instrumental) Chop chop ''Single note precedes and follows as swords cut off head of hare/Holly. Nordic lyre? Hail god of the sea... said in unison ''Rowan is announced'' Maurice Murphy of the London Symphony Orchestra played "the very long ramshorn note outside the cave (but on a trumpet of course)" - Gary Carpenter, 12/2/15, Facebook Wicker Man group ''Chase through the cave'' ''Anointment ''Hum The villagers drone as Howie tries to save himself, more or less one meditative note. ''Solo bass drum as Howie is lead to the Wicker Man'' Summer is icummin in Summer is icumen in Loudly sing Cuckoo Grows the seed and blows the mead And springs the wood anew. Sing Cuckoo! Ewe bleats harshly after lamb Cows after calves make moo Bullock stamps and deer champs Now shrilly sing Cuckoo ... (Howie begins singing The Lord's My Shepherd here) ... Cuckoo ... Cuckoo. O wild bird are you ! Be never still Cuckoo ! Summer is icumen in Loudly sing Cuckoo Grows the seed and blows the mead And springs the wood anew. Sing Cuckoo! (Hard to hear the next verse, it is an edited jumble as best I can tell) Ewe bleats harshly after lamb Cows after calves make moo Bullock stamps and deer champs Now shrilly sing Cuckoo ... ... Cuckoo ... Cuckoo. Wild bird are you ! Be never still Cuckoo ! Loudly sing Cuckoo (end part only of this line) Grows the seed and blows the mead And springs the wood anew. Sing Cuckoo! Ewe bleats harshly after lamb Cows after calves make moo Bullock stamps and deer champs Now shrilly sing Cuckoo ... ... Cuckoo ... Cuckoo. Wild bird are you ! Be never still Cuckoo ! Howie sings "The Lord's My Shepherd" as he burns The Lord's My Shepherd I'll not want He makes me down to lie In pastures... Credit music Brass as credits roll: "The closing music, which was largely transcribed from a Bulgarian folksong", according to Gary Carpenter, is played by the LSO. Labelled as Sunset on the soundtrack album, it is a Bulgarian folk tune entitled Zamrakanala Mona Jana. Category:Music